Uploading Love
by anglstrmoon
Summary: Will Sam find out what role Daniel played in saving her?
1. Default Chapter

Name: Uploading… Love  
  
Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me… or I wouldn't have massive school loans…   
  
Feedback: I would appreciate it. b_marangoni@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Keywords: Daniel/Sam   
  
Spoilers: Entity  
  
Acknowledgements: Tina who helped me and was my beta… Ally who helped me with a title…  
  
~*Uploading… Love*~  
  
"Carter"  
  
"It's gone?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You Heard"  
  
"Yeah, we heard."   
  
"I'm sorry, but I would like to move Major Carter to the infirmary." Janet said while looking at Teal'C, Daniel, General Hammond and Jack. But she had an ulterior motive to this, she really just wanted to tell Sam that is was Daniel that figured out that she was in the computer and no one else and he talked everyone else to believing him.   
  
"Carter, glad you are back."  
  
"Major Carter, it is good that you are back."  
  
"Glad that you are back, major."  
  
"Thank you sirs, Teal'C." With that, the three of them walked out and left Daniel in there with Sam and Janet.   
  
Daniel went over to Sam's bed side and took her hand his. "I'm glad you're back to normal Sam." He brought her hand up to his lips, kissed it, and flashed a smile then left.   
  
Once Sam got settled in, Janet decided to talk to her about the whole situation. So she went over, pulled a chair over and sat down. "Sam, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Ok… Does this deal with Daniel and Jack?"  
  
"Actually yeah it does. It deals with the whole situation about who believed that your consciousness was in the computer thing in the M.A.L.P. room."  
  
"Janet, I know that it was Daniel that heard me, and figured out that I was there. He convinced the general that I was in it and not to blow it up. I didn't have the energy to say anything at the time, but I'll say something to them the next time I see them."  
  
"Ok. I just wanted you to know that. The look on Daniel's face when he was attempting to convince the general that you were in the system and not to blow it up, the last time I saw that look was the first time he was tell me of Shau're and that he was going to finding her. That wasn't the only time he stuck up for you. When Jack, Teal'C and the general said that you shouldn't have tried to communicate with it, he stuck up for you and said that he thought what you did was good and that you should have done it. If I didn't know better, I would think that he's in love with you."  
  
"Really?!? I mean I wished that he felt the same, but he could tell me…"  
  
"What is this felling the same way bit? Did you fall in love with him?"  
  
"Ahhh….ummmm. I guess I shouldn't even try to lie to you. I did fall in love with him, along the line. I just never said anything cause I wasn't sure if he felt the same and I wasn't about to make an ass of my self in front of anyone."  
  
"Sam, he feels the same way, you can tell when he talks to you, about you, even when he just looks at you. But you do know that there is one problem that needs to be dealt with, Jack."  
  
"I know Janet. I know how he feels about me, but I don't feel the same way. I mean yeah I care for him more that I should for a CO, but that's it. I have no romantic feelings for him at all. Even if I did, it would never work. I mean look he shuts me up sometimes even before I start explaining something. We would never get along, at all. Now, Daniel…" Sam was stopped because she started to yawn.   
  
"Sam, you need your rest. Get some sleep. I'll probably keep you here over night just in case, but from what I can tell, you're fine." Janet walked into her office wondering how Sam was going to figure things out.  
  
When Janet came to work the next morning, she went to check Sam's condition and to release her, but noticed that Jack was in there, so she waited.   
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Jack walked over to the bed where Sam was, found a chair and sat down.   
  
"Carter, how are ya feeling this morning? When is the doc going to let ya out?"  
  
"She said that she'll be around this morning to check on me and probably let me out. Sir, I want to talk to you about last night. I know that you weren't the one who figured out that I was in the computer, so why did you take credit for it?"  
  
"Car.. Sam I said it because well we all saw that you were there…"  
  
"Sir, I know that, but why did you say that you heard me when it was Daniel? Also, Daniel was right when he said that I was right about communicating with it. How else would we of figured out what it wanted? You don't give Daniel enough credit. Also, when he was talking to the entity in my body, trying to reason with it, you really shouldn't have threatened it. What if it decided to do something to me or Daniel? Sir, you need to think about the fact that sometimes blowing things up just doesn't work and could cause more trouble. I also need to talk to you about your feelings for me. I know that you care for me more than you should. But I need to tell you that I don't feel the same, about you at least. I'm in love with someone, and he doesn't know that yet, but I'm going to tell him… I just needed to clear this up with you first."  
  
Jack just sat there taking in everything that Sam had just told him. He figured that Sam knew how he felt about her, hell the whole base knew, but he thought that she felt the same about him. Jack knew, in the back of his mind, that it would never work out between them, so this is probably the best. "You know Sam, the only one that heard you while you were in there was Daniel."  
  
"I know, sir. Janet told me last night"  
  
"She did? Then why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Because I wanted to see if you would say something about it first!"  
  
"Ahh …ok."  
  
"Thanks for understanding … Sir, have you seen Daniel today yet?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"Well, because I haven't seen him since yesterday and I need to talk to him."  
  
Jack suddenly realized who she was in love with. He couldn't figure out how he missed it. And he was sure that if he put money on it, Daniel felt the same way, but wouldn't do anything. Daniel knew how Jack felt about her and wouldn't move in on her. "No, Sam I haven't seen him. But I think he's in his office writing up a report. I'm sure he'll be there when you get out and you should talk to him about your feelings, because I think he feels the same way."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Sam, I don't know how I missed it before, but somehow I did. I can see the look in your eyes when you talk about him. Talk to him about everything and if he still thinks that I'm a problem, send him to me and I'll set him straight." Jack got up and left Sam to her thoughts.   
  
A few minutes later, Janet came over to release her. "Sam, hey."  
  
"What? Oh, hi Janet. So am I out of here yet?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm about to release you. So how was your talk with Jack?"  
  
"You saw that. Well, it was good, better than I expected. We discussed some things that should have been aired out before, but everything is ok now. So if you are done with me, I need to go find Daniel and talk to him about a few things."  
  
"Ok, then you can go. But I don't want you driving today, so see if someone can take you home."  
  
"Ok, I will. Thanks Janet."  
  
Sam got changed and headed down to Daniel's office hoping that he was still there. As she got closer to his office he could hear classical music drifting out. She didn't even try to knock knowing that he probably wouldn't hear because was too busy working, but there was a different site that she encountered when she walked in. Daniel was sitting on a stool at his desk with his head on his arms. She could tell that he was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him, but she had to. So she went over, pulled up another stool and sat down beside him. Sam noticed that he was reading a report and she guessed it was the one that he just wrote. She ran her hand through his hair and stopped at the bottom of his neck and started to slowly massage his neck. Sam leaned down and started whispering in his ear. "Daniel, come on wake up."  
  
"Uuummm.. No."  
  
"Daniel, come on honey, wake up." She said while taking her other hand and brushing a piece of hair from his eyes.   
  
Daniel turned his head so he could see her, he opened his eyes but still had his head down. "I don't want to get up, Sam, I'm tired."  
  
"I know, but still. We have a few days off, go home, sleep, get rest."  
  
"You know, that's a good idea. What about you? You should be heading home soon."  
  
"Ahh, I will, but first I need to talk to you about something, and I need a ride home."  
  
"Ok." Daniel started as he stood up, "how about I take you home and we will talk there. Can you be ready in like 10 minutes?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you topside. Thanks Daniel."  
  
Daniel watched Sam leave and he started wondering what she wanted to talk to him about. He was sure that Janet probably said something to her about the whole situation after he left yesterday, but Daniel thought that there was something else that she wanted to talk about. Maybe she felt the same way that he did. No, she probably wanted to tell him that she only thinks him of a friend… "I need to get ready." He grabbed want he needed, locked his office and headed up to meet Sam outside. 


	2. Part 2

It was quiet on the drive to Sam's house, but he knew that something was going to happen when he got there. Daniel parked his car and turned to Sam. "Well, here you are."  
  
"Daniel, can you come in? We need to talk about a few things."  
  
"OK, let's go." Daniel got out and went over to the passenger side to help Sam. She got out of the car and had to lean on the car for support. "Whoa, you ok there Sam?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little dizzy, that's all. I'll be fine."  
  
"Ahh, let me help." Daniel grabbed her bag, keys, and then put his arm around her waist and helped her into the house. Once inside he helped her sit down, put her bag in her bedroom and headed to the kitchen. "Sam, I'm going to make us some tea." While Daniel was in the kitchen, Sam stretched out on the couch.   
  
Daniel went into the living room 5 minutes later with a cup of tea in each hand, and he found Sam sleeping on the couch. He decided that she would be better in bed, so he put the cups down on the table, slid an arm underneath her neck and the other under her knees, picked her up and took her to her bed.   
  
An hour later Daniel was sitting on the couch watching TV falling asleep when he heard yelling coming from the bedroom. Daniel was off of the couch and in Sam's room in less then thirty seconds. When he walked in, he saw that the sheet was wrapped all around Sam's legs and he could see tear tracks on her face. Daniel went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He moved a piece of hair from her face and started to run his hands through her hair. "Come on Sam, it's just a dream. Wake up sweetie."  
  
All of a sudden Sam's eyes flew open, "Daniel…?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. It's ok"  
  
Sam sat up and threw herself into Daniel's arms. Her arms went around his neck and one of his arms went around her neck and the other around her waist. "Shh, it's ok Sam. You're safe now. It'll be fine. Don't worry." They just sat like that for a long time.  
  
Finally Daniel looked down and saw the Sam feel back asleep, so he shifted his position to lie her down, and then went to get up. He was stopped when Sam grabbed his hand, looked up at his through sleepy eyes and said "stay with me?"   
  
"Of course," Daniel went around to the other side of the bed, took his shoes and shirt off and got into the bed. Sam automatically rolled over and curled up beside him. Daniel wrapped his arms around her, kissed her on the head, "good night Sam."  
  
Daniel was awakened the next morning at 9 by the ringing phone that was sitting on a table beside his head. "Hello."  
  
"Daniel, is that you?"  
  
"No Jack, it's my ghost. What do you want?"  
  
"Well, I called your place looking for you, and when I got your machine, I figured that I would call Carter and see if she knew where you were, but I found you, so I don't have to do that."  
  
Sam started waking up when she felt whatever she was on top of start moving. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at a muscular chest. She let her eyes move towards the face of the person and she saw light brown hair and blue eyes. "Morning Daniel."  
  
Daniel stopped talking to Jack and turned his attention to the blonde that was still lying on his chest. "Good morning Sam," he said and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Who are you talking to?"  
  
"Huh?? Ohh, it's Jack… ah Jack you still there?"  
  
"Yes Daniel I am and I'm not about to ask what you and Carter are doing, so I'll talk to you later. Bye." With that Jack hung up leaving a very confused looking Daniel. He hung up the phone and started talking to Sam again.   
  
"Jack was looking for me, but I don't know what he wanted because he hung up on me when he heard you. Who knows?"  
  
"Daniel, we need to talk about a few things, so let's move into the living room." Sam got off of Daniel and out of bed. She headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth while Daniel got up and put his shirt back on. He headed out to the living room, grabbed the cups that were left on the table from the night before, and moved to the kitchen to start a new pot of coffee.  
  
Sam came down and sat on the couch and waited for Daniel to come back. Daniel came back in with two mugs of coffee, he handed one to her and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Sam finished her coffee really fast and put the mug on the table. "Daniel, we need to talk about a few things."  
  
"Ok, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I know that it was you that heard me while I was in the computer and not Jack."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well, first of all Janet told me. She seemed adamant that I know. Also I kinda figured it out myself. I'm not dumb! I know that the chances of Jack figuring it out are slim to none. Thank you so much for saving me."  
  
"You're welcome Sam. I would have done everything in my power to help you. I care about you so much."  
  
"I know you do, and I'm very grateful for everything that you have done. But I also need to talk to you about something else that I discussed with Janet and then later Jack."  
  
"Ummm… ok, shoot."  
  
"Well, something became clear to me last night and it's something I need to talk to you about. I know that your heard me when I tried to reach out. I also know that you stuck up for me when they all said that it was wrong for me to try to talk to the entity. I guess a little bit of you rubbed off on me." She said smiling, "So all of this helped me realize that I am in love someone, but it's not Jack. I don't know why people think this. It's not like they see me with him all the time. I'm usually with you. So that brings me to what I really wanted to tell you…"Sam moved so she was next to Daniel. She took his right hand in bother of hers and started.   
  
"Daniel, I've been thinking and I realized something that happened over the four years that I've known you. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. I know that in someway it started on the day when we met on Abydos, but you know that I wouldn't try to get in between you and your wife. That's why I never told you. I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same, and I guess I still am." Sam finished and looked away from Daniel.   
  
"Sam you need to stop." Daniel took his right hand, put it under her chin and lifted it toward him. "I care about you, too. God the thought of loving you and you loving Jack was killing me inside. But you two are my friends, and I would have dealt with it. But now… to know that you feel the same. I love you so much." Daniel brought both of his hands to his lips and kissed them. "No matter what has to happen, we will make this work." He leaned over to kiss her on the lips and was meant half way. 


	3. Part 3

~Meanwhile~  
  
Jack was sitting out on the deck when he put the phone down on the table. He didn't know what to think of this situation. He knew that he told Sam to go after Daniel and to tell him how she feels, but he didn't think that it would have happened that fast. In the back of his mind he knew he should be happy for them, but he was also trying to think of ways to make sure that his team stayed together after Carter and Daniel tell the general of the new change in their relationship.   
  
After a while of just sitting there, Jack went inside to grab the mail that has been piling up for a week. He was about done with it when his phone started to ring. He picked it up, thinking it was Daniel and he said, "Daniel, I really don't care to know about you and…"  
  
"Colonel."  
  
"General, sir. Ahhh I thought that you were Daniel. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, Jack, I am having a barbeque tonight and wanted to invite you and the rest of SG-1. Also, if you could, call and see if you can get a hold of Dr. Jackson. I tried him, but I didn't get an answer."  
  
"You already called Carter and Teal'C?" Jack asked wondering if he wanted to know the answer to that.  
  
"Yes I did. Teal'C is getting a ride with Dr. Frazier."  
  
"Ok, sir. I need to ask you a question, off the record."  
  
"Ok Jack. What do you need to know?"  
  
"Ok, there really isn't any good way to ask this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I know that the president has given you certain control about regulations at the base. Well, I am wondering what you would do if two team members would start dating?"  
  
"Well, I do have the authority to state what I think needs to be done. I would have to say, that IF two team members started dating I would like them to tell me right away and I would expect them to act professionally while on base and off world. If something more was to come of it, I would handle it at the time and according to what I think needs to be done… Why?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering. Well, I'll let you go, and I'll try to get a hold of Daniel for you. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok, Jack. Bye."  
  
After Jack hung up with the general he dialed Carter's number again. This time Sam picked up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Carter. How are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm.. ahh fine sir. What can I help you with?"  
  
"Is Danny still there?"  
  
"Yeah, here you go."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Danny hey, so I'm guessing that Carter informed you of the general's little get together today."  
  
"Yeah Jack. Is there anything else? You seem like you have other things on your mind."  
  
Jack then proceeded to tell Daniel what he talked to the general about.  
  
"Thanks, Jack. I'll talk to Sam about it and see what she says. We'll see you later. Bye."  
  
Jack hung up the phone and headed back outside hoping that Daniel and Sam decided to do the right thing with the general.   
  
~Sam's house~  
  
While Daniel was talking to Jack, Sam went up behind him, put her arms around him and laid her head on his back. Daniel moved one hand down to put it on her's. Daniel hung up the phone and turned around to face Sam. He put his arms around her back and said:  
  
"Sam, let's go outside, I need to tell you what Jack said." He took her by the hand and lead her outside to the deck. They sat down on the steps with Sam on his right. His arm was wrapped around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Sam, Jack talked to the general off the record about what he would do if two team members started dating. I know that you want to wait and see if this is anything before we say anything to our friends, but I love you and at least for me this isn't just a fling that will be done in a few months. This is something that I hope will last forever. So, it's up to you. The general wants the two people to come forward about their relationship right away. He says that as long as the couple acts professional on base and off world they would be fine."  
  
"Daniel," Sam stopped him from going on. "First of all, I want what we have to last also. I love you so much and will do anything for you. As for telling everyone, I think that was should talk to the general today and see what happens from there. Jack already knows about us, I think he guessed. Whatever we have to face we will do it together." Sam straightened up and took his right hand in her's. "I finally have you. I'm not going to let you go, ever."   
  
"Ok." Daniel leaned over kissing Sam lightly on the lips. "What I do need to do is go home, shower and change cloths! I will be back after I'm done, then we can go to the barbeque together."  
  
Sam walked Daniel to the front. "I'll see you in an hour or so. I love you, bella." Daniel gave her a kiss on the forehead and headed to his car.  
  
"I love you to." Sam stated. She watched Daniel leave then headed back in to get ready herself. She was also mentally preparing herself for the conversation they were going to have with the general.   
  
A few hours later, Daniel pulled up to the general's house. He glanced at Sam and saw how nervous she was. After parking the car, he reached over and grabbed her hands.   
  
"Sam, sweetie, everything will be ok. We don't have to tell him today if you don't want to."  
  
"No I want to. All of our friends are here. We can do this. Let's go." She gave a quick kiss on the lips and got out of the car. As they headed around back Sam slipped her hand into Daniels and curled her fingers between his. Daniel looked at her and smiled. They were met in the back by General Hammond.  
  
"Dr. Jackson and Major Carter I'm glad that you could make it."  
  
"We weren't going to miss this sir. Thanks for having it."  
  
"Well, the base personal has had a few trying days, especially SG-1, so…" He stopped when he noticed his two brightest doctors holding hands. "Is there anything that you two need to tell me?"  
  
"Ah, sir... Daniel and I talked this morning and came to the conclusion that we love each other a lot and we've decided to take our relationship to a further level." Sam stole a glance at Daniel just as he was glancing at her.  
  
"So this is why Jack was asking me about that this morning. I should have known there was a reason behind it."  
  
"General, sir, if need be you can take me off of SG-1. I know I can find translations work to take up my time."  
  
"Doc.. Daniel. That will not be necessary. I'm sure that Jack called you guys and told you what I said. As long as your professional acting on the base and on missions, everything will be fine." He smiled at them, hugged Sam and shook Daniel's hand.   
  
While this was happening Jack was watching them from across the yard. He could tell that the general was surprised when he noticed the two scientists and saw the smile he got after everything was explained. "Yep, life can't get better than this." He said as he took a swig of beer. He then walked over to where Teal'C and Janet were. "So Teal'C, what do you know about weddings?" 


End file.
